The invention relates to a bridge. The invention particularly relates to a bridge that has been built up from modules. The invention particularly relates to a bridge built up from modules placed parallel or in series. The invention particularly relates to a bridge assembled from prefab sections made of concrete or a synthetic (fibre-reinforced) composite material.
Bridges of prefab concrete elements are known. For short spans often one single concrete slab is used as deck, on the longitudinal sides of which usually steel railings are attached. Longer spans can also be realised by means of bridges with abutting girders, the deck of which is assembled from border girders and intermediate girders that are tensioned against each other in transverse direction. For longer bridge lengths such slabs or such abutting girder decks can be supported in series on intermediate supports.
In a further type of bridge pre-tensioned concrete girders form the support of a pressure layer arranged in situ. The girders with the lower flanges then extend practically against each other. Along the sides edge girders are arranged on which usually steel railings are mounted. In another type of bridge box girders are used that along the edges are connected to each other or are tensioned against each other at that location.
In larger spans the required height of the girder may very well not only be objectionable from an aesthetic point of view, it will also constitute a limitation of the height of the free passage underneath the bridge or necessitate a higher connection or intermediate support.